Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped" franchise. Cast *Crash Bandicoot - Theodore Tugboat *Coco Bandicoot - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Polar - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) *Pura - Baddeck (Theodore Tugboat) *Aku Aku - Truro (Theodore Tugboat) *Tiny Tiger - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Dingodile - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Nefarious Tropy - Bluenose (TUGS) *Doctor N.Gin - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Doctor Neo Cortex - Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) *Uka Uka - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) *Penta Penguin - Pingu (Pingu) *Baby T - Grampus (TUGS) *and more Movie Used *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) Footage Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Pingu Footage Season 1 *Hello Pingu *Pingu Delivers the Mail *Pingu Looks After the Egg *The New Arrival *Pingu Goes Fishing *Jealousy *Hide and Seek *Barrel of Fun *Pingu Plays Fish Tennis *Skiing *Sledging *Lost Baby *Ice Hockey *Pingu Runs Away *Building Igloos *Pingu and Pinga Stay Up *Music Lessons *Little Accidents *School Time *Pingu's Ice Cave *Pingu's Dream *Grandpa is Ill *Pingu and Pinga at Home *Noise *Pingu and the Barrel Organ *Pingu's Circus Season 2 *Pingu at the Doctor's *Pingu's Admirer *Pingu and the Seagull *Pingu Goes Ice Surfing *Pingu's First Kiss *Pingu's Curling Game *Pingu the Icicle Musician *Pingu the Chef *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *Pingu Goes Away *Pingu the Photographer *Pingu's New Kite *Pingu and the Many Packages *Pingu the Conjurer's Apprentice *Pingu's Birthday *Pingu at the Funfair *Pingu the Babysitter *Pingu Cannot Lose *Pingu and the Game of Fish *Pingu Gets a Bicycle *Pingu's Visit to the Hospital *Pingu on the School Excursion *Pingu and Pinga at the Kindergarten *Pingu and the Strangers *Pingu Helps His Mother *Pingu Builds a Snowman Season 3 *Pingu Goes Cross Country Skiing *Pingu at the Museum *Pingu's Grandpa Comes to Stay *Pingu's Long Journey *Pingu Pretends to be Ill *Pingu the Painter *Pingu's Trick *Pingu and the Mother Bird *Pingu Quarrels With His Mother *Pingu and the Message in a Bottle *Pingu Has an Idea *Pingu Breaks a Vase *Pingu and the Paper Plane *Pingu Takes Revenge *Pingu Makes a Mistake *Pingu and the Toy *Pingu the Superhero *Pingu and the Fishing Competition *Pingu and the Letter *Pingu Feels Left Out *Pingu Wins First Prize *Pingu and the Ghost (August 8, 1996) *Pingu and the Postcard *Pingu's Discovery *Pingu Steals *Pingu and the Lost Ball Season 4 *Pingu's Disadvantage *Pingu Refuses To Help *Pingu the Mountaineer *Pingu and the Big Fish *Pingu Shows What He Can Do *Pingu Clears the Snow *Pingu Has a Day Off *Pingu the Archer *Pingu Gets a Warning *Pingu and the Magnet *Pingu Gets Help *Pingu in Paradise *Pingu's Dangerous Joke *Pingu the Pilot *Pingu Teases Pinga *Pingu's Wish *Pingu is Curious *Pingu Gets Organised *Pingu Builds a Tower *Pingu the King *Pingu the Baker *Pingu and the Doll *Pingu Helps Grandfather *Pingu Has a Bad Day *Pingu Loses the Bet *Pingu and His Cup Season 5 *Pingu's Bouncy Fun (August 1, 2003) *Pingu Finishes the Job *Pingu Digs a Hole *Pingi's Valentine Card *Pingu Wants to Fly *Pingu's Windy Day *Pinga's Lost Rabbit *Pingu's Moon Adventure *Pinga Sleepwalks *Pingu the Snowboarder *Pinga has Hiccups *Like Father Like Pingu *Pingu's Ice Sculpture *Pinga's Balloon *Pingu and the Knitting Machine *Pingu's Balancing Act *Pingu Gets Lost *Pingu and Pinga Go Camping *Stinky Pingu *Pingu and the Band *Pingu and the Snowball *Pingu Sticks Up *Pingu and the Doorbell *Pingu Plays Tag *Pingu's Pancakes *Pingu's Bedtime Shadows Season 6 *Pingu's Sledge Academy *Pingu and the Hose *Pottery Pingu *Pingu and the Litter *Mother's New Hat *Poor Pinga *Pinga in a Box *Pingu and the Present *Pingu and the Toyshop *Pingu and the Paper Mache *Sore Tummy Pingu *Pingu Gets Carried Away *Pingu and the School Pet *Pampering Pingu *Green Eyed Pingu *Pingu Wraps Up *Pingu and the Fish Flute *Pingu Boogaloo *Pingu and the Daily Igloo *Pingu and the Rubberband Plane *Pingu and the Braces *Pingu's Big Catch *Pingu and the New Scooter *Pingu and the Paint *Pingu Makes a Big Splash *Pingu and the Abominable Snowman Specials *Pingu at the Wedding Party *Pingu: A Very Special Wedding Disney Footage *Melody Time (1948) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Gallery Theodore Tugboat.jpg|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Emily.png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Hank.PNG|Hank as Polar MrBaddeckHeader.jpg|Baddeck as Pura TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCove4Truro.jpg|Truro as Aku Aku MrDigbyHeader.jpg|Digby as Tiny Tiger Foduck (Theodore Tugboat).png|Foduck as Dingodile Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as Dr. Nefarious Tropy IzzyHeader.jpg|Izzy Header as Dr. N. Gin Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as Uka Uka Pingu.gif|Pingu as Penta Penguin GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Baby T Voice Cast (English) *Theodore Tugboat - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Emily the Vigorous - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Hank - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Baddeck - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Truro - Radar Overseer Guy *Digby - Radar Overseer Sidney (-10) *Foduck - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Bluenose - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *Izzy Gomez - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Oliver the Vast - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Cabot - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Pingu - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Narrator - Mike in Stadium *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Theodore Tugboat - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Emily the Vigorous - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Hank - Diego Loquendo V1 *Baddeck - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Truro - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Digby - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Foduck - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Bluenose - Luca Loquendo V1 *Izzy Gomez - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Oliver the Vast - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Cabot - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Pingu - Mario Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberpl01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistol-1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-3-warped-psx-gamerip- *01 crash bandicoot warped title *02 warp room *03 medieval *04 medieval bonus *05 underwater *06 china *07 stone age *08 stone age bonus *09 pirates and waverunners *10 tiny *11 desert town *12 desert bonus *13 motorcyle *14 egypt *15 egypt bonus *16 dingodile *17 dr. n. tropy *18 flyin' king *19 future *20 future bonus *21 flyin' queen *22 dr. n. gin *23 dr. neo cortex *24 invincible Sound Effects (Boss Battles) (Theodore Tugboat vs Digby) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *fx4.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *2 clash 2.wav *Swing01.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *3 clash CK.wav *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthswng2.wav *saber sequence.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 4.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *sthswng3.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Saberftn.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistol-1.wav (Theodore Tugboat vs Foduck) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *Hit01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberblk.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *3 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *4 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 1.wav *coolsaber.wav *Spin 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin 5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Saberftn.wav *fx5.wav *saber sequence.wav *fx4.wav *sthtwrl2.wav (Theodore Tugboat vs Bluenose) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Spin 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *5 clash 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *Swing02.wav *clash 01.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 6.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Spin 4.wav *Saberftn.wav (Emily Vigorous vs Izzy Gomez) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrswg5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg2.wav *FastSabr.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing02.wav *lasrhit4.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 4.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng1.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng3.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *coolsaber.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberblk.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Spin 4.wav *3 clash 1.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav (Theodore Tugboat and Bedford vs Oliver the Vast and Cabot) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistol-1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav Soundtrack (Boss Battles) (Theodore Tugboat vs Digby) https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-3-warped-psx-gamerip- *10 tiny (Theodore Tugboat vs Foduck) https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-3-warped-psx-gamerip- *16 dingodile (Theodore Tugboat vs Bluenose) https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-3-warped-psx-gamerip- *17 dr. n. tropy (Emily Vigorous vs Izzy Gomez) https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-3-warped-psx-gamerip- *22 dr. n. gin (Theodore Tugboat and Bedford vs Oliver the Vast and Cabot) https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-3-warped-psx-gamerip- *23 dr. neo cortex Trains (Used) tvvs-thomas-station.jpg|Thomas Percy (Caledonian Railway).jpg|Percy Sir Handel (Brake Van Rides).jpg|Sir Handel Mr. Diesel (Caledonian Railway).jpg|Devious Diesel No 2879 W bagnall 0-6-0ST Caledonian Railway-L.jpg|Arthur The Carmyllie Pilot No. 46464.jpg|The Carmyllie Pilot No. 46464 Trivia *Theodore Tugboat will be carrying his two light blue lightsabers (his light blue lightsaber and yellow lightsaber), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Emily Vigorous will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Truro will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Digby will be carrying his three lightsabers (one green, one orange, and one blue), that will carrying the coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Foduck will be carrying four lightsabers (one blue, two green, and one red), that will carry the coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bluenose will be carrying a double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Izzy Gomez will be carrying a red lightsaber and a white double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oliver the Vast will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cabot will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The two warp rooms take place on The Caledonian Railway (Brechin), and since The Warp Room takes place at Brechin, the Secret Warp Room takes place at Bridge of Dun. *The engines on the train that will Theodore and Emily will pilot are Thomas the Tank Engine hauling eight coaches with Arthur banking on the end with Percy and Devious Diesel standing, coupled to some freight cars, and staying next to Sir Handel giving brake vans with The Carmyllie Pilot No. 46464 being restored. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs